This Ain't a Fairytale
by madelaineclaire13
Summary: Princess Miley has to choose, her true love, or her family duties.
1. Trailer

Princess Miley;

Miley is the princess of Mehleikum, [ahah, messed up nameee; I created it.. :P]  
And she had one problem,  
if she didn't find a **prince** in one month;  
She would be disowned by her family.  
but what happens when she falls in love with an everyday guy?  
Does she stay and obey?  
Or does she follow her heart.

stay tuned in..  
this ain't a fairytale (:


	2. Your Call

Miley was sitting in her room, bored, her mother yelled for her from downstairs. "This oughta be good" Miley thought as she ran downstairs. "You must get ready for the conference! And if you don't find a prince in one month, you call be disowned." Miley was furious! Who was she to tell her what to do, she runs up to her room, puts on black skinny jeans;[not faded ones, pure black] and an Elvis Costello shirt; with High Heels and goes downstairs. Her mother was furious seeing what she was wearing, but Miley just smirked and got into the limo.

When she got out of the limo, the pap's were there, they were always there. She got out and smiled, posed for a few pictures and walked into the hotel. She wasn't paying attention and bumps into someone causing them both to fall down. "I AM SO SORRY!" Miley said, trying to get up, but those heels were killer. Nick looks up at her, "its not a problem, Princess Miley". Miley sighed, couldn't anyone call her Miley? "Please, call me Miley, I hate the whole Princess title thing." Nick shot her a cute smile, "sure, do you need any help getting up?" he said, noticing she couldn't get up. "Please" Miley said, taking his hand and he pulls her up. Miley took out a pen. "Here give me your hand" she said and he handed his hand over. She wrote her number down, "Call me, we can hang out" she smiled. Nick was confused, "but I'm just an everyday guy" he said. "Well, hopefully that means you're nothing like the conceited princes I've met" she replied, walking into the conference.

Later that night, Miley waited eagerly by the phone, hoping he would call her. She felt silly doing it, the princess waiting for a call, but she didn't care. When we phone rung she was ecstatic, and she answers during the first ring "hello?" she said, trying to sound casual. "Um, Hi, is this Miley?" Nick asked, quite nervous himself. "Yeah, hey Nick" Miley smiled. "What's up" he asked, trying to sound calm. "Not much, you?" she asked back, she was giving him another minute, and than she was asking him out. "oh not too much, just being bored." Then there was a silence, "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Miley asked him, nervous that he'd say no. "Sure, where do you want to hang out?" Miley didn't think of that. "I don't know, maybe your house?" Nick smiled, she really was down-to-earth. "Sure, but it's a little small." Miley smiled, "It sounds perfect already where do you live?". Nick was feeling confident "488 Jyrus street.". "Okay, I'll meet you around noon?"Miley asked. "Sounds good" nick said, thinking of another way to have a conversation. "I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow". "GoodNight, Smiley" nick said. Miley smiled "good night," and she hung up, she had a very important date tomorrow, she needed her beauty rest.


	3. Is It A Date?

Miley was awoken by the sound of a voice, who was there? She shot up and looked at the time and gasped! "Its 2:30!" she ran downstairs to see Nick, and the guard arguing. "I'm just here to see if she forgot about me" Nick said, anger in his voice. "I've got it, Frank. Geez, scare my friends off why don't you?" Miley said, opening the gate. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep in. I swear it just happened!" Miley went on, but Nick stopped her. "Its fine, I just thought you maybe forgot about me." Miley smiled, "I couldn't forget" she said grabbing his hand and they start walking upstairs. "where are we going?" Nick asked curiously. "Well, that all depends, what do you like?". Nick smiled "I like music?". Miley's eyes lit up, "Come with me" she said, pulling him into the music room, and his eyes lit up when he saw it. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, I'm kind-of a music person". Miley said, smiling. "That's why" Nick said. "huh?" Miley said, confused? "That's why I called you smiley last night, you're always smiling" Nick explained, blushing a bit. "Miley smiled. "So, do you play any instruments?" Miley asked curiously. "Of course!" Nick exclaimed. "Guitar, Drums and Piano". Miley smiled,, "Impressive, I sing and play piano and guitar." "Can I hear?" Nick asked, curious as to what she sounds like. "sure, uh, actually song, or original?"She asked, hoping he'd pick the actually one. "Original" he smiled. "Great", Miley said, thinking of which song to sing. She chose one in a million, and of course, Nick was speechless, Miley on the other hand was blushing, how did he miss –AND STUMBLED INTO THE ARMS OF THE ONE- stupid boy.

Around dinner time, Nick invited Miley over for dinner at his house, her mother reluctantly agreed, hoping that Nick was a prince. Miley and Nick walked into his house, to find his mother making supper. "Nick, where have you—Princess Miley?!" Miley smiled "uh, you can call me Miley, please". Nick smiled "Miley and I were hanging out earlier mom, sorry I forgot to call" his mom was fine with it, heris son was with a girl, more importantly he was happy with a girl; who she was didn't matter. "Dinners great, Mrs, Jonas" Miley smiled, this was better than anything her cooks had ever made. "Thanks Miley, but please, call me Denise". "Okay, Denise" Miley said, taking another bite of her Spaghetti. When It was time to go home, Nick offered to drive Miley, she agreed and smiled. Once at her house, Miley smiled and stood at her doorstep. "Just a question, what was this?" Nick was confused, again. "What was what?" Miley smiled, nervously, "today, was it a date, or was it just hanging out" Nick honestly didn't know… "I honestly, don't know" he blushed a bit, did she want it to be a date? "Well, I don't know either, cause if it was a date… than I'd have to kiss you right now, but if it wasn't well, that would suck a bit." Miley smiled, she didn't care if she seemed like a retard. "well, than… we wouldn't want it to suck would we?" he said, as miley leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back. Sadly, they we're interrupted but the sound of her mother.. "MILEY RAY CYRUS?! WHO IS THAT?!"

to be continued.. 321


End file.
